When a channel between a base station or eNode B and a terminal or user equipment (UE) is in a bad condition in a wireless network, a Relay Node (RN) may be installed between the eNode B and the UE to provide a radio channel with higher quality to the UE. In addition, an RN may be used in a cell edge area in which a channel from an eNode B is in a bad condition to provide a high-speed data channel and to extend the cell service area. Thus, RNs are being widely used in wireless communication systems for eliminating blind zones.
While the conventional relay schemes are limited to the repeater function that simply amplifies and transmits signals, more intelligent relay schemes have recently been developed. Relay technology is essential to increase service coverage and data throughput while reducing the costs of extensive installation of eNode Bs and the costs of backhaul network maintenance in next-generation mobile communication systems. As relay technology gradually develops, new wireless communication systems need to support RNs used in conventional wireless communication systems.
Conventional RNs have limitations in sufficiently supporting two-way communication services. However, studies have not been conducted on a control method for an RN to simultaneously receive signals in two ways and to simultaneously transmit signals in two ways.